Forgive me?
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: He was holding a single rose in one hand, and wearing a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m Sorry…?” He whispered. -NILEY-


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ding. Dong. _

The bell at the Stewart household rang. Miley groaned in aggravation. She got up from her bed where she had been laying cuddled to her teddy bear for the past two weeks or so. Ice cream, sad love stories, iPod and tears her only companions. Her parents, siblings and friends had tried to make her come out of her room. But she repeatedly refused to do so. Because all she wanted was _him_. He had walked away leaving her brokenhearted. All she wanted was that darn curly haired heartbreaker, Nick Gray.

Miley sighed heavily and made her way downstairs in her pajamas. No one else was home and so Miley had to go open the door. She knew she looked like crap. But honestly, she didn't care. Her mascara had been smudged due to the tears; her hair was a tangled mess and her eyes had bags underneath them. She made no effort to hide them, though, as she walked to the door to receive the unknown person. _They'd probably just run away or something once they see me_, she thought.

Opening the door cautiously, Miley was taken aback when she saw who was standing there. She gasped an involuntary gasp and hastily attempted to wipe the tears in order to make it look like she was Ok. But it was no use. Her state was a dead giveaway that she had been mourning. And the person knew darn well why. Because here stood the heartbreaker.

It was not only his presence that surprised Miley, but also the fact that he was holding a single rose in one hand, and wearing a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm Sorry…?" He whispered.

"_Guess this means you're sorry;  
You're standing at my door.  
Guess this means you take back;  
All you said before.  
Like how much you wanted;  
Anyone but me.  
Said you'd never come back;  
But here you are again."_

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

"I said I was sorry, Miley!" Nick yelled in irritation at the girl in front of him as she looked up at him in fear at his outburst. Nick looked in her eyes and saw: Pain, tears, love and… fear. Nick mentally slapped himself for scaring her. He loved her so much. And he had done one mistake. Why couldn't she see that he never meant to hurt her so bad? Didn't she know he loved her with everything in him? How could she not after he had told her he did at least a hundred times by now?!

Nick slowly reached out and pulled her into a hug, she didn't protest, but she didn't respond either. After a few seconds, she finally rested her head on his chest and started sobbing into his white shirt. He knew that would leave stains, but he didn't care. "I love you, and only you." He told her as she held onto him tighter and he didn't lose his grip on her petite body either.

"How could you ever think that she was more important to me than you?"

That did it. Miley pushed him away and glared at him in anger. Her radiant blue eyes held a fire. She hated how he had to bring _her_ up and ruin the moment. Oh, how she hated that girl. The girl that had ruined her almost perfect life.

"How could I?! I'll tell you how I could! Because you were acting like it!"

"I---"

"Let me see, you kept ignoring me for her. You cancelled our dates, so you could "hang out" with her. You told her all our secrets. Our first kiss. Our first date. Our first everything! When you promised me it would be between us and only us… And-- and… you kissed her… And god knows what el--"

"Miley!" he roared in frustration.

She stopped and stared at him, breathing hard. Tears streamed down her porcelain skin, but Nick made no movement to wipe them away like he would have before she came. _She's changed him… for the bad_, Miley thought.

"Will you shut up?!" _Oh no, he did not._

"No, I will not!"

"Let me explain…" He pleaded. Even still, Miley recognized the guilt in his voice.

"There is nothing to explain. Your actions said them all. Do you even care about me anymore?!"

"Of course I do. How could you think I don't?"

"Don't make me say it again…"

"Ok, you know what? You are acting like such a stuck up brat!" Now he was angry too.

"Oh, was that the explanation? Well, good to know anyways. Thanks for ruining me. And hope you have a nice life." Sarcasm dripped in her tone.

"Oh, I plan to." He yanked his sweater off the hanger, "Goodbye."

Miley stood there speechless. Was he really leaving? Tears were still flowing excessively down her cheek. She stood there motionless, only her eyes moving.

"I'm not coming back." He muttered before walking out the door.

Miley wanted to yell at him to come back. To hold him tight and tell him how much she hated that she loved him. She wanted to tell him how much she needed him. But, she was still the most stubborn person in the universe, no matter what the situation was. And there was no way she was going to be the first one to say sorry. He had walked away after telling her that she was his only one. If he really believed that was true, he wouldn't have walked away.

_**--END OF FLASHBACK--**_

"_Maybe I was stupid;  
For telling you goodbye.  
Maybe I was wrong;  
For tryin' to pick a fight.  
I know that I've got issues;  
But you're pretty messed up too.  
Either way I found out;  
I'm nothing without you."_

She was still staring at him. He was getting increasingly tense. Not that he had not been before she opened the door. He knew he had been wrong to have walked away like he had. He knew he had caused her so much pain and that the probabilities of her forgiving him were pretty wiry, but after a good guilt talk with his mom, he had realized that it was his fault and he had decided that he was not going to give up. He was going to try, no matter how hard it may be. He was never leaving her again, even if she slapped him and yelled at him to go away.

"I—what are you doing here?" Her voice was hoarse from all the crying she had done.

The smile slipped of his face as he saw her frown. He almost backed out in fear of being yelled at when he remembered that he loved her. And had to clean the mess that had been caused by him. Swiftly regaining composure, he smiled again, a smile that was partly bogus.

"I'm here to apologize."

"If it's going to be as same as the last one, no thanks." She replied coldly making him wince slightly.

In truth, Miley was ecstatic that he had come. Even after he had said that he never will. Maybe he still did love her. Maybe they still had a chance. Maybe…

"Miley *sigh* I really am sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for bein' a jerk. I'm sorry for everything that happened with…you know. I swear, she kissed me. I didn't! She's completely out of our lives. I promise. I told her to back off after she said something rude about you. I mean, who does she think she is?! And—"

"Ni—"

"—I'm sorry for ever letting you think that I didn't care about you. Or that anyone else was more important to me than you. That I didn't love you…"

Miley was sobbing now. But she didn't have any tears left.

"I'm sorry for everything Miley. I love you, and only you." He looked down to hide his tears as the rose fell down.

"I love you too." Came Miley's voice, barely above a whisper that Nick almost didn't hear it. His head snapped up upon hearing this. He was glowing with happiness. That was the only thing that he had wanted. For her to tell him she loved him. And now, even if she decided never to forgive him, he would be able to survive with it.

He smiled, this time it was genuine. "That was all, Miley. That was all I needed to hear. I'll go away now if you want me to."

Miley frowned her nose crunching up. "You think I'd want you to go away after the sweet things you said I just told I loved you? Wow, you are stupid." She said teasingly.

Nick's smile grew wider as he picked her up and spinned her around as an old man walking by gave them a peculiar glance muttering something about teenagers. Miley's contagious laughter filled the atmosphere

Miley pulled Nick inside the house and shut the door after he had put her down. Suddenly remembering how she looked; Miley's gaze drifted to the floor as she mentally cursed herself for not doing anything to her appearance before coming downstairs. Nick's fingers lifted her chin up as he gazed lovingly at her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I look like crap." She muttered.

Nick laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?!"

"Yes, I am. You could never look anything but beautiful."

Miley smiled at him cheesiness. "You are seriously the cheesiest person ever!" she replied, laughing.

"But that's why you love me, right… beautiful?"

Miley smiled. "One of the reasons."

"Oh yeah? What are the others?"

"Your hair."

"That's it?"

Miley shrugged mischievously. But both of them knew that was not it.

"You wanna know why I love you so much that I can't even stay away from you without you filling my thoughts every single second?"

"Why?"

"Your eyes."

"That's all?"

"And the way you do this."

He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. His fingers grazed hers and intervened them pulling her closer as her other hand found dwelling at the back of his neckline. Their eyes closed as the kiss intensified. They pulled away out of breath and Nick located a gentle kiss on her eyelids as they fluttered shut at the butterfly touch oh his warm lips.

"I love you, Miley Ray."

"I love you too, Nick J."

"'_Cause we belong together now, yeah.  
Forever united here somehow, yeah.  
You got a piece of me;  
And honestly  
My life (my life);  
Would suck (would suck);  
Without you"_

They leaned in for yet another kiss. They were so absorbed in it that they did not hear the door opening and Lilly walking in, holding a rose that held a tag saying 'I love you, Miley.'

"Miley, I came over to check up on you but I found this on the—"she started looking at the rose, as they both broke apart quickly, she looked up and found them in each others embrace. Nick and Miley blocked their ears for, "Eeeeppp!" They had been waiting for and laughed at a gawking Lilly's reaction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Okkk, this is just something I wrote in about one and half hours. Well, my fingers hurt from typing so much. :]]  
I used a few verses from 'My Life Would Suck Without You.' Does that make this a songfic? IDK. Oh well. It's still an amazing song. I love it so much.  
Hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, it'd be SO gratifying if you did.  
-Sara**


End file.
